bloodtiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christina Nelson as Victoria "Vicki Nelson
Victoria "Vicki" Nelson is a character in the Blood Books (Blood Price, Blood Trail, Blood Lines, Blood Pact, and Blood Debt) by Tanya Huff. She is also a TV character in the 2007 television series Blood Ties, based on the Blood novels, which is currently airing on Lifetime in the United States. On television, Vicki is portrayed by Christina Cox. Contents *1 Brief character history *2 Blood books *3 TV series *4 See also *5 References *6 External links Brief character history A former police officer, turned private investigator. After being diagnosed with retinitis pigmentosa, Vicki faced the hard choice of leaving Homicide Division in the police department and working a desk job or leaving the police force all together. Despite strong protests from her partner and lover, Detective Mike Celluci, she decided to leave the force and open a private investigation firm. Though her vision does prove to be a problem at times, Vicki refuses to let anyone treat her like she is disabled and continues to take risks with her life throughout the course of her investigations. As a result of leaving the force, her relationship with Celluci has become on-again/ off-again. Meanwhile, her growing attraction to Henry, a vampire, only fuels to the complications in her love life, putting her in the center of an interesting love triangle. Retinitis Pigmentosa Fundus of patient with retinitis pigmentosa, mid stage (Bone spicule-shaped pigment deposits are present in the mid periphery along with retinal atrophy, while the macula is preserved although with a peripheral ring of depigmentation. Retinal vessels are attenuated.) From a review by Christian Hamel, 2006. Blood books Vicki Nelson lives in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She is an ex-cop turned private investigator when she began to lose her sight due to retinitis pigmentosa. When Vicki began ending up with supernatural crimes, Henry Fitzroy assisted her. In Blood Price, they dealt with a college student who was summoning a demon. While fighting the demon, Henry lost too much blood to be revived by feeding solely on Vicki without taking her life. Vicki then brought in a former street kid, Tony Foster, to help. Henry became Tony's benefactor and lover and helped him get his own place to live and a job. In Blood Trail, Henry took Vicki out to London, Ontario to assist his werewolf friends with finding out who was trying to kill them, as they couldn't approach the police. Blood Lines involved an ancient Egyptian mummy, and Blood Pact had Vicki and Henry chasing after zombies in a non-traditional sense. In Blood Pact, Vicki was mortally wounded and Henry was forced to Change her to save her life. Henry took Vicki and Tony and moved to Vancouver, British Columbia. At the end of their year together, Vicki returned to her mortal lover Mike Celluci in Toronto. However, in Blood Debt, when Henry was then haunted by a ghost, Vicki risked venturing onto Henry's territory to help him with the ghosts. It was difficult due to their constant urges to fight because of their predator instinct, but they managed. TV series The television series of Blood Ties aired the original 22 episodes on the Lifetime network in the United States. In the television series, as in the books, Vicki is an ex-cop turned private investigator. Henry Fitzroy assists her with her cases, as does her ex-partner, Mike Cellucci. The two have faced a wide range of supernatural threats, including a particularly notable encounter with Christina, the vampire who turned Henry, where Christina admits to Vicki that Henry cares for her but wonders how long such a relationship would last given Vicki's mortality and the ever-present question of whether either of them would suggest that Henry turn her so that he can keep her with him to some degree.[1] In May 2008, Lifetime declined to pick up the series for an additional series. The Canadian production company was still seeking other partners to continue this series as of November 2008; however, odds are against this show returning to the air.